


Art

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [36]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stones are better left unturned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

“Gregoryyyyy,” Edgar moaned with a whining voice that the rest of the P4 knew all too well, leaning over on the bench to press into his friend. “Why won’t you ever let _me_ be your model? It’s always Herman.”

The Prefect in question was thankfully a bit too preoccuppied with posing to overhear Edgar’s statement - but Gregory heard every word, turning his notebook slightly so that Edgar could see that his picture was, in fact, not of Herman at all. It was of a vase.

Edgar pouted. “That’s because _Herman_ is your model,” he protested, correctly understanding what his friend was saying. “Haven’t you ever _drawn_ the person modelling for you? Surely you have had an attractive model or two!”

Gregory hesitated, and then flipped backwards through his notebook to recall a picture from a few days ago, presenting it to his fellow Prefect. “I drew Phantomhive.”

It was eerie - the young student, surrounded by _something_ that Edgar couldn’t even put a name too, but it was also absolutely beautiful. He had to admit that there was an aesthetic charm around the young boy. “See? You can draw your models! Draw meeee, Gregory, I’m sure it will be _stunning.”_

The Violet Wolf turned slightly to survey his friend, glancing over his beauty from top to bottom, and then returned his gaze to his picture, tracing along the demonic features that enfolded young Phantomhive. “No,” he said, and that was that.

There were some things he didn’t want to know about his friends.


End file.
